


Comfy Couch

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff and nothing but fluff, Future AU, Getting Together, M/M, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Stiles by surprise when he was sitting at his desk in the library of Derek’s new house working on a translation project for a client. He knew he loved Derek but didn’t actually realize that he was in love with him until that Tuesday afternoon in the middle of October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Realize by Colbie Caillat-I love the thought of Stiles or Derek realizing in a quiet moment that they are in love and I love the idea of Derek wearing his adorable glasses and reading when it happens
> 
> I had originally started another fic for this idea and it morphed into something different so now I have this.

It took Stiles by surprise when he was sitting at his desk in the library of Derek’s new house working on a translation project for a client. He knew he loved Derek but didn’t actually realize that he was in love with him until that Tuesday afternoon in the middle of October. 

Derek was sitting on the “comfy couch” in the library, seriously this couch was so comfy that there were frequently fights over it which Derek always ended up winning as the Alpha. He was in his sweats, favorite sweater (the one with the thumb holes) and had on his adorable glasses that nobody but Derek actually thought he needed. Stiles looked at him and was struck by just how in love he was.

Stiles had a lot of practice over the years controlling his heartbeat and learning how to lie to the wolves but he knew he was screwed when Derek looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing….I just”

“Stiles”

“Go out with me.”

“Okay”

“No Der, I mean go out with me, like date me, sex me up, marry me, have babies with me, grow old with me.”

“And I said okay.”

“Well then….okay.”

“You want to start with the sex now or do you want to wait until after we go to dinner?”

They started with the sex and no one but them ever wanted to sit on the “comfy couch” again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
